


Intercession

by yodepalma



Series: limit break [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Game(s), Tags Are Hard, Touch Aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Iggy has stopped celebrating his birthday, and Noct does not approve at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is sort of handwavey at this point. Post-Maralith attack, Noct is ~10/11, Iggy is ~12/13. And...I kind of suck at writing anyone under, like, 20, so bear with me here. XD
> 
> This is _supposed_ to be part of a series with rhymeswithpi and greyskiesblack, but I think ao3 hates me. (Headcanons based around our RP blogs. Nerds? Us? Nahhhh.)

_Intercession_

"What do you mean you didn't do _anything_?" Noct asks. He crosses his arms and glares up at Iggy, who turns away to tidy something on the desk Noct barely even uses.

"There didn't appear to be much of a point," Iggy replies calmly. It's new, this calm, not like the barely-veiled frustration Noct remembers from Before. He doesn't like it. He doesn't like much of anything these days.

"But it's your _birthday_." Noct knows he's sulking, tells himself it's childish and he's getting too old for it, but he can't stop himself. Iggy's a _teenager_ now. That means something, doesn't it? "You gotta do something."

"Don't trouble yourself, Your Highness," Iggy says. He finally turns back to Noct, reaches out a hand as if he's going to grab him, and then just...doesn't. Drops his arm, looks to the side as his expression does something _weird_ , takes a deep breath through his nose. This, the not touching thing, this is the newest and the _worst,_ and Noct digs his nails into his arms for a brief moment as anger sparks and fades. "I believe it's time for you to get some sleep."

"No!" Noct denies. Still that _sulk_. He straightens his back, tries to look all important and stuff like his dad, ignores the fact that he's pouting. "You need cake first."

Iggy looks like he doesn't understand what Noct is saying. Noct's bottom lip shakes a little, but he forces it to stop. There's nothing to cry about, not really.

"Cake first," he repeats. This time _he_ turns away, rushing for the door as fast as he can. He knows Iggy will follow him. Iggy _always_ follows him. That won't going to change, no matter what happens. "And if you behave, I'll even go to sleep!"

" _Behave_?" Iggy sounds insulted. Good. That's better than the stupid calm that makes Noct all kinds of uncomfortable. "I believe you have our roles reversed, Highness."

Noct whirls on him, right there in the dark hallway, where guards could stroll by at any moment and drag him back to his room as if the Citadel is _dangerous_. (They won't, though. He knows what times they go by, he's not _stupid_.) "You never use my name any more," he says to Iggy. He should be asking a question, but, he thinks, kings rarely do.

"It's inappropriate," Iggy explains, fiddling with his glasses. "I'm merely your advisor—"

"You're my _friend_ , Specs," Noct interrupts. Iggy falls quiet and still, so still he might as well be a statue. Noct's heart beats in his ears. He doesn't know if Iggy believes that they're friends anymore, things have been so different and weird since he got back from Tenebrae, but he hopes—he _needs_ —

"Specs?" Iggy asks. Quiet, curious, maybe something else that Noct doesn't have a word for. Noct smiles, feeling lighter than he has since he came home.

"Friends have nicknames," Noct declares. He steps back towards Iggy and slowly reaches out for him. Iggy flinches when Noct's fingers connect with his, inhaling a sharp breath through his nose, but he doesn't pull away. Noct just laces their fingers together while he has the chance, tugging gently to get him moving again. "And friends _also_ have cake together on their birthdays. It's very important."

"I'll...try to remember that." Iggy smiles back at Noct, just barely, but any smile is better than none at all.

Noct doesn't let go of Iggy's hand as they tiptoe through the hallways, peering around corners in search of wayward guards or somebody else who can't sleep. Noct has no idea what time it is now, and Iggy forgot to grab his phone when he rushed out after him. Useless. It is kind of fun, though. Noct has to fight back giggles the one time they almost get caught, scrambling down a short set of stairs so quickly it makes Noct's back burn.

It's worth it when they finally make it to the kitchen and there's nobody in sight. Noct knows where the cake is hidden—he _always_ knows where the sweets are hidden—and he pulls himself up onto a counter to get it down from the top shelf. Sometimes he thinks the cooks believe he's still a baby and can't _get_ to the shelves.

"At least let me cut it, Noctis," Iggy says. Noct frowns at his full name but, hey, it's better than a title. He jumps down from the counter, carries the cake over to the table, and sets it down with a flourish. Iggy rolls his eyes as he pries it open. He cuts two tiny slices off and tries to hand a plate to Noct.

Noct looks at the barely bite-sized piece of cake, then back up at Iggy. _Expectantly_.

He's pretty sure Iggy's been practicing the sigh he lets out as he cuts more cake, because he's never heard anything so tired-sounding in his life. Not even from his dad, and who knows how to sound tired better than a _king_?

"That's all you're getting," Iggy says, putting the fuller plate down in front of Noct with an abrupt clunk. He holds up a fork and narrows his eyes; it looks weirdly threatening. "Don't even try pouting."

Noct snatches the fork and pouts. "You need more cake too. It's for your birthday, remember?"

Iggy sighs _again_ , but he does serve himself more cake. And when he finally sits down to eat it, there's another small smile on his face. Noct's not terribly picky. He'll call the night a success.


End file.
